


Together Forever

by China_Rose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/China_Rose/pseuds/China_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being brothers last forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

“I wanted to do it Sammy. My life. My choice.”

“What about what I want Dean?”

“You want to be dead?”

“No I want _you_ alive.”

“And I want _you_ alive. Look I don’t see a way out here Sammy. I just couldn’t live with myself if you were dead.”

“And what about me? You think it’s gonna be any easier for me?”

“I did it for you. You deserve a future.”

“ _We_ deserve a future. Well if I can’t save you then I’ll be coming in after you.”

“Don’t you put that on me!”

“Then don’t you give up.”


End file.
